


Going Home

by Mara



Series: Home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay has no patience for idiots. Draco Malfoy has no patience for non-magicians. Obviously a match made in heaven, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

Draco peered down his nose at Rodney. "I don't have to listen to you. You're nothing but a filthy mudblood."

"Yes yes, go ahead and insult me," Rodney said, wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he shot the little bastard. "Keep in mind that a)," he ticked the points off on his fingers, "I don't know what a mudblood is, b) I don't give a rat's ass, and c) I'm a good deal smarter than you and your only chance of getting home."

Draco's mouth opened and closed. He pouted.

"Oh please," Rodney said, rolling his eyes, "that look isn't cute on children, so it's sure as hell not going to work on me. I'll get you home because I don't like you and I don't ever want to see you again, but I won't coddle you."

Draco went from pouting to stunned silence.

"Better. Now sit down in that chair and tell me exactly how you got here. One reference to mudbloods, Harry whatsisname, or Lord Whoever, and I'm gonna drop you off the pier and tell Elizabeth you ran away."

Draco opened his mouth.

"Oh, and wave that stick at me again and I'll break it."

\--end--


End file.
